wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Rush Animated Series
Sugar Rush Animated Series is a 2013 cartoon based on Sugar Rush Speedway from the movie Wreck-It Ralph. It is a cartoon about the adventures that happen in Sugar Rush. Characters *Vanellope Von Schweetz - Sarah Silverman *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Mindy Kaling *Rancis Fluggerbutter - Jamie Elman *Candlehead - Katie Lowes *Adorabeezle Winterpop - Peyton List *Gloyd Orangeboar - Jason Ritter *Crumbelina DiCarmello - Cymbre Walk *Snowanna Rainbeau - Cree Summer *Swizzle Malarkey - Greg Cipes *Jubileena Bing Bing - Josie Trinidad *Minty Zaki - Crystal Scales *Nougetsia Brumblestain - Tara Strong *Citrusella Flugpucker - Grey DeLisle *Torvald Batterbutter - Michelle Horn *Sticky Wipplesnit - Niki Yang *Minty Sakura (Japanese Show) - Yuri Amano Season 1 1. Bitter Batter Mess - Torvald is not in the mood so Sticky helps her by having trauma theraphy but dosent work. So Torvald tells Sticky what she really wants blending butter in a blender for 24 hours so they do it. Minty, Vanellope, Taffyta and Adorabeezle need to stop them by selling the blender in a yard sale and it works in the end of the episode. Torvald is now unamused. 2. Velvet Lost Race - Taffyta lost a Random Roster Race by landing in another Red Velvet Cupcake with her gang, then Taffyta keeps on crying while saying she dosent want to join another Random Roster Race so Rancis and Candlehead make her a cake and but Gloyd and Swizzle destroyed it. They made one again and Gloyd and Swizzle destroyed it again. In the end, Gloyd and Swizzle are tired of it and Taffyta, Candlehead and Rancis finally eat cake. 3. Not Lucky - The scene starts with 4 kids playing Sugar Rush. Kid 1 as Taffyta, Kid 2 as Minty, Moppet Girl (Kid 3) as Taffyta and Kid 4 as Snowanna. Taffyta (Moppet Girl) was at the lead, when suddenly, she drives into a Sticky Slick, as she loses the control of her kart and ends up crashing. 1 day after that, Moppet Girl comes to the arcade again and plays Sugar Rush, but this time, he decides to race as Jubileena, but it doesnt goes that well. Jubileena (Moppet Girl) is hit by a Sweek Seeker and loses again. The next day, Moppet Girl comes to Litwak's Arcade again and goes to play Sugar Rush. This time, she decides to race as Vanellope, her favorite racer. For some odd reason, Vanellope (Moppet Girl) doesn't gets hit by any type of weapon or power-up. Actually, she even gets a Sugar Rush, and finally wins. 4. Sugar and spice and everything nice - Minty was hanging out with her BFFs Adorabeezle, Snowanna and Jubileena. In the kitchen, Minty was making cookies she made with too much peppermint. Spearmint and Mint, after, her BFFs tasted it, Adorabeezle face turns red. Adorabeezle Shreiks Loudly Minty Tells what Adorabeezle Needs Adorabeezle Needs Water, Minty Gives Adorabeezle Water, Then Her Freinds Left, Minty Goes To Her Bedroom Crying, Adorabeezle, Snowanna and Jubileena Watch her Cry They felt Bad for Minty, Later Minty Comes Out of Bedroom and Sees a Suprise with All The Racers They Her Cookies Then This Time Crumbelina Shreiks. 5. Spoiled little racer - 6. What a day - 7. Taffyta gets a Real Analysis - 8. Warrior Vanellope - 9. Candlehead Clones - 10. Piles of trouble for Minty - 11. Reese Warrior - 12. World Biscuit Day - 13. Juice Pool Party - 14. Sleepover with Swizzle - 15. Sticky's New Pet - 16. Sugar Girls Scout Campout - 17. Sprinkly Day Daydream - 18. Jawball Game - 19. Heart Throb Racers - 20. Funfair of Happiness - Season 2 1.Pocky Sunshine - Trivia *In the episode Candlehead Clones, the Clones/Pallete Swaps come from Worldhead. Category:Sugar Rush Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Series